


Refrigerator Art

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, HYDRA Trash Party, jaunty magnets, nothing is wholesome about this, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: My contribution for the Hydra Trash Book. He's very magnetic.





	




End file.
